Pokemon the Movie 2011: The Random Crossover
by Satoshi Tajiri12
Summary: The chronicles of a young boy named Mike, who is abducted and taken to the world of Pokemon. Meanwhile, many evils are rising, Porky Minch is about to show his true power, Ganondorf has risen again, along with Lord Voldemort. And Disney shall enslave all.
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO, PEOPLE OF EARTH!_

Umm, hi. Welcome to my fanfiction. Probably one of the strangest things you've ever read. A million characters from famous video games, OC's, and more. Horah. Anyways, the plot is, a young boy called Mike (taken from Drawn to Life) lives with his father (Red) and his mother (Blue) until one day, Red disappears near an old, broken Game Boy (OR THE BRICK!) and Blue is left alone to raise her son. Here's a rundown of the main characters.

Mike: Our protagonist, a bit depressed, looked upon as a nerd. He wears blue jeans, a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and has blue eyes and blond hair. I have no idea how tall he is, due to D2L not showing any artwork of him.

Mew: Pissed off 24-7. She hates men, and thinks all teenagers are perverts. BUT ALL THAT CHANGES WHEN (SLAP)

Owww… my fanfiction character slapped me…

Mew: YOU WEREN'T GONNA WRITE THAT!

I know, I wanted to piss you off! Anyways, she knows a heck of a lot of moves, and her human form (after she uses Transform) is a hot girl with large breasts, 2 swords in hilts at her sides, a gun strapped to her back, short jeans, pink, spikey hair like Flannary's, and a black top.

Ehhhh… I'm too lazy to write more!

BTW OC'S ACCEPTED!

Oh yes, and Disney is trying to kill the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister, and this is rated T for a bit of Ecchi puns and language and depression. (Meaning suicidal thoughts)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Covenent Pines, a camp that makes learning about God, INSANE! We join the campers in a game of Pack Attack, a really weird relay race. The four teams are Red, Blue, Black, and Purple. Red is on the final event with Black. They will race towards the finish line, and then wait for Blue (Navi) and the Purple Peasants to show up. Christian, the runner for Red (Clifford) is neck in neck with the other guy. sweat pours down their faces, determined to bring glory and junk from the Canteen to their team. One meter away, a yard, a foot...

Mario: HELLO! IT'S-A-ME, MARIO! I just-a-left you hanging!

Luigi: Shut up, Mario.

A young boy staggers up a hill. He had already done his event, and, being nonathletic, had to rest a bit after it. He was now at the top, looking at the event.

Nobody looked up. No one saw the white portal. This mistake would be their last.

Mike looked up to see a weird cat balloon. His counselor walked by and asked him what he was looking at. He never got a response.

Christian reached the finish line first, and jubilant cries rang out amongst the red team. CLIFFORD! CLIFFORD! AARRRROOOOOOO!

Suddenly, an explosion sounded. Dirt, debris, decapitated limbs, and blood flew past Mike as he was thrown backwards by the blast. Smoked filled the air as Mike lay on the cracked earth, struggling to get up. A strange laugh was heard. Four shadows appeared through the dense blanket of smoke.

"Hey, da kid survived" said the cat-like figure in a New York accent.

"Fawfull has fury, but he will soon have chortles when the death sandwich is fed to the Mikey!"

"Shut up! cried the female figure. "You never make an ounce of sense!"

"Who... a-r-r-e you?" Mike stuttered.

"Prepare for trouble," said the female, as the smoke cleared. "Yes, and make it double!" said a new, male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

The cat-like thing dropped out of nowhere from the sky even though he was just talking to Jessie and James. "Weird." thought Mike

"Meowth that's right!" the cat finished. Mike noticed a oval shaped charm that looked like a shoe print on the cat's forehead. It was made of gold and glittered in the sun. He also noticed the rocket booster thing on Fawful's head. "Why would he need that? Is he so lazy that he hates to actully walk to places?" Thought Mike. He was brought back to reality when Jessie, James, and Meowth cocked the pistols that were hanging from their belts.

"Oh shit!" he screamed.

Mike ran. He didn't know where. He just ran. His feet sent up little clouds of dirt as he ran across the path that didn't get affected by Fawful's grenade. Grenade...

Oh God, Fawful's rocket helmet doubled as a grenade launcher! Suddenly, a thought struck him. He had a sharp pocketknife with a long blade back in his suitcase! Spurred on by that thought, he ran faster.

"Well, the brat is running to his cabin. What's he think he'll find there, a bomb shelter?" snapped Jessie, obviously very irritated.

"Calm down, Jessie! Let's just get to the balloon and bomb him." said James, nervously.

"Aha!" cried Fawful, looking at some iPad type thing that protruded via mechanical arm from his rocket helmet."He is heading toward cabin two, due west of where we stand! And then a death sandwich full of nastiness to the boy!"

Mike grabbed his backpack and knife. He ran outside. Suddenly, a purple rope coiled around him. He gasped. He was looking into the beady eyes of an overlarge, purple cobra! "Wait,"he thought "Jessie and James? Team Rocket? Fawful? An Arbok? Oh God, I'm being killed by a legion of video game villains!" And with that last thought, everything went black.

...

...

...

...Mike

...Mike

Mike woke with a start. He looked around in panic. He was in a wiker basket supported by a giant Meowth balloon. Meowth was yelling at him to get the hell up already.

"Alright, now den." Meowth grinned.

"Where is da legendary Golden Powa?" interrogated the cat.

"Um, you mean the Triforce? Uhhhh, that's in a video game... but then you're in a video game, so then, um, maybe you should check Hyrule?" Mike ventured, nervously. Hey, you would be too if two video game characters were holding loaded guns to your head!

"It was taken by a person you know well! A very rambunctious and destructive child, I might add." said the cat.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... oh God, just please don't kill me! I don't know!" sobbed Mike. Meowth looked up for a split second. He thought he say a flash of bright pink. He turned to Mike. He was still sobbin' it up when a girl materialized next to him. (By the way, Fawful was at the camp, looking for survivers.) The girl was wearing ripped jeans and a sleeveless top. She had blue eyes, hot pink hair, which was pulled into spikes, and a mouth curled into a snarl. Mike looked over. "Whoa, she's frickin' hot!" he thought, as he focused on her curves. Hey, he's 14! Give da main character a rest! The girl, as if reading his thoughts, slapped him. She pulled out the M16 strapped to her back and started shouting. "Give me the kid or you all die!" This didn't matter, because at the next moment, the girl teleported in a flash of pink. With Mike.

"Damn." said James. "The boss isn't going to like this..."

YAY, FIRST CHAPTER! Good? No?

Mew: Most likely, NO! I got oogled at by a pervert that supposed to "save the world" or something. HOW ORIGINAL. EVERY LAST FANFIC HAS THAT.

But this one has...

Mew: WHAT, MAN?

Pinky and the Brain!

Mew: Like it, hate it, we need reviews. Review or I kill you, because I need to demote this crazy nutjob of a MUTHAFUCKIN AUTHOR!

I really don't know why you're a girl.

Mew: Kiddies, what happens next is censored.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Strong Bad: IT'S OVER!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2: I WILL NOT KEEP COUNT AFTER THIS. YOU KEEP COUNT.

I haven't described Mike, so I will now.

Audience: YES, YOU HAVE!

SHUT UP! Mike had blond hair put up into spikes. He had blue eyes and an unsmiling mouth. He almost never smiled, because he never had much to smile about. His normal attire was an unzipped black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath. He wore blue jeans and Nike shoes because he liked the brand. He was kinda tall, and looked a bit skinny (I said a BIT!), but weighed 114 pounds. He was unathletic, and had lost his sister Heather in a car crash, where in a coma he had dreamed up Raposa. This, of course, was just a dream, but sometimes Mike wasn't sure... sometimes he would see a black, shadow covered fox ear or hear curses from a unknown source. His father was away, a business trip, his mother called it. He had been sent to camp to make friends, of which he had none. He was very bright, having a 4.00 GPA, but no one cared. They all regarded him as a freak, because his nose was almost torn from his face during the accident. It had healed nicely, but he always got weird looks from people. Did I mention he was hated for knowing what Earthbound was? Everyone regarded him as an addict, and thought he had the mind of a young child for not playing C.O.D with violence intensity on extreme. Ever seen someone's entrails splat on a TV screen? Mike couldn't stand mindless violence. If there was strategy and puzzles and stuff like that, he would love the game. But no, he didn't, so he was an outcast. And he wasn't a pervert, like many of his peers. Good lad. Now for Calvin and Hobbes.

"HO-O-O-O-O-OBESS!" shouted Calvin. Hobbes trudged up the wooden stairs. "What?" he mumbled. "Another crazy invention that will kill us all?" "Hobbes, don't be so morbid. Although, it could..." replied Calvin.

"You play the Wind Waker, and then you're all like 'I will reconstruct the Triforce and get stinkin' rich!' AND POSSIBLY DESTROY THE GALAXY!" shouted Hobbes. "Of all your inventions, this is the most dangerous!"

"Well, I was about to give you the wish, but if that's how you feel, then best of luck to ya." said Calvin.

"Ok! YESS! FINALLY! A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF TUNA FISH! OH YES! OH YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" screamed Hobbes as he touched the 3 glowing triangles. "I wish for a lifetime supply of tuna!" exclaimed Hobbes. Suddenly, a pile of tuna fish cans appeared! "YES! IT WORKS! I'M A GENIUS! I HAVE THE WORLD IN MY GRASP! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Calvin, dementedly.

GOD SAVE US, CALVIN WITH THE TRIFORCE? WE'RE DOOMED.

"And that's the end of the tape."said a girl with hot-pink spikey hair (as most manga girls do) Mike was sitting in a swivel chair on a soft, plush carpet. The walls were bewitched to look like open air. They were in the hall of Arceus.

"So tell me, Calvin reconstructed the triforce how?" asked Mike.

"Hey, the kid can make a freakin' time machine out of a cardboard box, ya think I of all people know how he did it?" exclaimed the girl.

"Ok, ok. Now, um, just wondering,"

"YES?"

"JEZ! CAN I FINISH MY THOUGHT? ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS YOUR NAME!" screamed Mike.

"Oh." said the girl, and immediately, she started glowing. Her figure shrunk to 3 feet high, and her whole body turned pink. A tail grew of her hindquarters, and her feet expanded. The glowing stopped. Her true form was revealed, she was a very pissed Mew.

THE MUSHROOM COUNCIL.

Mews lead Mike through the corridors of the Hall of the Ancients, which served as the Hall of the Legendries. Mew grumbled to herself. Mike didn't notice. He was in awe of the place, the floor was a dark green marble, and the walls were solid gold. The ceiling was enchanted by a visiting wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledor had bewitched the ceiling to look like the sky above the palace. Many paintings hung on the walls, some moved and waved to Mike and tried to start conversations, and some just hung there, being paintings. In one very detailed painting, the canvas depicted a boy in a red cap with a yellow backpack resting in a pink liquid. Dotted among the picture were bizarre creatures, with no arms, only legs, no body, only a head, whiskers, and atop the head of these creatures was a single hair with a red bow. "Wow." he thought. "That scene looks familiar." He was jerked back into reality when Mew grabbed his arm and dragged him very painfully.

"We're going to the Mushroom Council, a meeting between different dimensions."

"Uh, why do I have to go?"

"Because as much as I hate you, you seem to be the universe's only hope. Now I for one, can't believe that an idiot like you could EVER even knock a guy out! Seriously! An unatletic adolescent! How pathetic are these prophecies getting?"

Mike was quiet. Too quiet. Mew looked back. He was walking, but his eye seemed to be twitching.

"We have called all of you here today so that we may address the problems that threaten your very existence." said an old toad with a grey beard and a staff. "First order of buisness. A growing threat has arisen in the Kanto region, but has spread to Johto, Hoenn, Sionah, and Earth. Arceus, please explain." Toadsworth sat down and Arceus stood up. He was white and deerlike, but he had something that looked like a cloud wisp on the back of his head. Oh, and the giant golden ring, too.

"Hello, gentlemen and ladies. The topic I am about to discuss with you is very grave. Long ago, a boy named Red met the Rocket Gang in the Viridian Forest. They were searching for a deity called Mew, (Mike noticed that Mew had stiffened at this.) who could complete their creation, the ultimate weapon, more powerful than Mew herself. Red soon met up with Green, Professor Oak's grandson, and Blue, now-former thief. They soon uncovered the Rocket's plans; Mewtwo had escaped when a scientist called Blaine put some of his DNA in Mewtwo to complete the Pokémon. The Rocket's were now capturing the three legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Mortres, to combine ice, electricity, and fire to create a beast so powerful that the world would just disappear if the creature wished it so. Thankfully, Red, Green, and Blue stopped this madness in the nick of time. 3 years later, they tried to rise again only to get defeated by Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Now, after 17 years, they have arisen again, but no one knows if they are under Giovanni. They somehow are using a device to travel to different dimensions, and causing chaos and destruction wherever they go. They have also waged World War lll on Earth, causing much destruction. It may even turn out like Mobius, where all inhabitants are killed and the planet burned. But that is all in the past now, Mecha Sonic will never rise again. But on Earth, the situation is much graver, the Rocket Gang is searching for a powerful object, more powerful than anything ever imagined. This object is known as the Whistling Pinwheel. It was created using leprechaun magic. Cornelius, tell us how this would work." Arceus finished his speech and sat down. A fat man wearing a green bowler hat and a pinstriped suit stood up. On his chest, a button announced him as the Minister of Magic. He cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Leprechauns are very strange creatures; they can create gold that disappears in a matter of hours (someone groaned at this, possibly a secret service agent, who believed in leprechauns.) And create items that can never be reproduced, even by the strongest magic. They can also never be destroyed. We believe that a leprechaun made this, and no one knows who has it."

"I DO!" shouted a voice. Very startled at this unexpected interruption, Fudge dropped his bowler hat, which he had been spinning on his finger at the moment.

"Young man, that's impossible..."

"Dude, it's in possession of the Annoying Orange, in a YouTube video, Orange finds a pot of gold and annoys the heck out of a leprechaun, who in return for the pot-o-gold, gives Orange a whistling pinwheel, which fires lasers."

Everyone looked startled at this, and Tails fell out of his chair.

"Are you sure of this, young man?" stated the chief Goran. "Do you have proof?"

"Heck yeah, um, anyone have a laptop?"

"I have one." said a short man with swirly glasses, white hair, and a lab coat. "My name is E. Gadd. Here, I'll connect it to the projector for you."

3 MINUTES LATER

"Wow, jolly green giant got squished! *sigh* Now I'll never get my whistling pinwheel."

WHIIIIZZZZ

"Hey pear, that's mine!"

"No way, finders keepers, dude."

END

Mike: Hi, what's up?

Mew almost killed me

Mike: BTW, something you should NEVER do.

What?

Mike: Touch her breasts intentionally or unintentionally.

Is that why you're in a wheelchair looking like a mummy?

Mike: Yup.

HAVE MERCY!


	4. Chapter 4

After the video ended, Mew stood up (she was in human form.) "Now we have proof (regrettably), but where can we find this... talking fruit? (whatthefuckisgoingon)"

A man dressed in black with a stocking cap inscribed C.I.A snapped down a minuature camcorder. He had recorded everything, now he needed to report back to headquarters. He pulled out a strange device, fiddled with it, and a portal-type thing appeared. He leaped into it, and when he touched down, he got into his car and drove off. He got back to headquarters and went off to his office to e-mail the president. On his desk was a picture of him with a boy with blonde, spikey hair holding a stuffed tiger. Next to the picture was a nameplate. Inscribed on it was the name Max.

"...And now may I introduce her royal higness, Princess Peach Toadstool!" Toadsworth stepped aside, and Peach took the podium.  
"A new strange illness has struck the Mushroom Kingdom. Every day there is a new victem. This illness is called the Blorbs. It causes you to swell up to gigantic proportions, remaining the victem immoble. Now, does anyone here have a suggestion? Our best docters are stumped..."  
Peach was cut off when a voice came from the back of the confrence hall.  
"So, you thought that you could hold a meeting without me, did you?"  
The speaker was HUGE, on his back was a spiked turtle shell, on his arms and legs were bands with spikes in them, like idiot people who're like punk wannabes wear. On his head was a mane of firey red hair and horns. He was unmistakeably the king of koopas, King Bowser Koopa had entered the building. "I'm an inportant member of the Mushroom World's political sociaty, being a KING, thank you very much!" he said in a gruff voice. He pulled back his arm, and punched the table. The back exploded with a resounding CRACK! Everyone ran, except for the princess, Mario, a sleeping Luigi, and Toadsworth. A mushroom retainer assured everybody that Mario was sure to trash Bowser and suggested that everybody went home, which many obliged.

SOME KITCHEN

"Hey, future me, you look just like Darth Vader! Nwyhahahahahaha!" said an orange. "OH MY GOD WILL YOU TWO JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!" shouted Pear.  
Suddenly, the door was kicked down, and Danboe came running into the room. Carrying twin machine guns were men in black, with a big red 'R' emblazoned on their cheasts.  
"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!" everyone screamed as the bullets tore all of them apart in a mess of blood.  
BACK IN THE HALL: SLEEPING QUARTERS: 12:00 AM

X/X/XX Ughhh, this sucks. Here I am, at some summer camp, actully making friends, and then some f***ing bomb comes and kills everyone. I wonder how I'm not dead, but I think I'm dying. Radiation is slowly killing me. I don't know how long I have. Maybe I can make someone happy for a change, by dying. Everyone denies it, but I know they want me dead. I had just 4 friends, hopefully they're not dead. My mom, what's she doing. She most likely thinks I'm dead. This is too much for her, Dad dissepering, Heather dying, and me. Maybe she's gone mad with grief. I just lie here in bed, clutching my Pikachu plushie. I want a Mr. Saturn, but I can't afford it. Then my Pikachu can have a friend. I know it's childish, but it's my mind, not yours, shut up, bitch. Mew hates me. She's really hot in her human form, but she hates me. Does everyone here hate me too? When life wasn't so complex, video game NPC's and characters were my friends, I cared about them and they relied on me (I really needed a life). Now everyone hates me. I wish I could just lie down, clutching Pika-san (my Pikachu) and just go to sleep. Forever. (like, dying.) My dad, he was a great dad. He knew I liked Pok mon, so even though money was tight, he'd buy me some Japanese pokemon manga, and then he and mom would translate for me. I named my Pikachu after Red's in Pocket Monsters Special. I learned a great deal of japanese that way. Did you know that Totadile is Odiru in japanese? I wish I wasn't the choosen one, why can't Ness or Ninten or Lucas or Red or Ash just do it. I haven't met them yet. I want to, though. Meeting Loid or Jeff would be cool too, we could modify airsoft guns and junk. Maybe I could learn martial arts from Poo. Or maybe even PSI! The Meta Knight flew in yesterday, he said I needed training in swordsmanship and guns. Well, I have a gun safetey licsence, so would that work? I hope Porky doesn't show up... Well, I'm sleepy now and is it wrong to love a Pokemon? I like Mew a lot,ok, maybe more than that, (goddammmit if she reads this...) but she'll always hate me. Forever. No one likes me. I hate myself. And for good reason, what the fuck is up with me? I sound like a insecure 9-year old! AAUUUGGGGH! No wonder no one likes me... AND WTF AM I A POKEPHILIA? Jez... knives are very much needed.

(-o-)

That...song...  
Maria...  
Mother...  
Ninten...  
MARIA!  
MOMMY!

Shadow woke with a start. He had dreamed of some alien thing shouting Maria's name. "WHY THE HELL WAS HE SHOUTING MARIA'S NAME?"

Somewhere, an evil presense woke. "Ninten..." He looked at his body. He gasped. He was no longer a mess of faces, shouting their silent screams. He was not insane, but Maria... was she still alive? He looked around. In the distance, over a large lake, a huge castle, lit brightly, was placed on a mountain. And such a castle! Bigger than anything he had seen... he sensed a strong auroa about this place... Ninten? No, not PSI, this was different. He suddenly saw that he was on a platform in an outdoor train station. A bright red engine was puffing up as a large man walked over to it. The man noticed him. "Hey, who'r you, eh?" He blinked. He had never seen a human so large before. The man lumbered over. "You'll be-a-scarin' the blimey first 'ears!" "Fool." the creature spoke.  
"Leave! I'm warnin' ya!"  
The creature rose up. His eyes glowed. He focused his energy on the train...

Ness was taking a walk with Paula.  
"Ok, Ness! You've learned PSI Fire gamma already, now let's learn omega!"  
Ness nodded, he needed to learn more offensive PSI techneques if he was ever going to confront Pokey again.  
"Now focus your energy, let out the burning wildfire inside you! Say, PK Fire Omega!  
Ness focused all of his energy. He concentrated... and suddenly a flash of lightning. All light was being sucked into one black rip, almost a rip in time and space itself, suddenly the smoke cleared, and standing there in a clearing was a Mr. Saturn made out of chrome. The hatch on the side opened, and a robotic leg stepped out."Hey pigs-butt! How's your girlfriend in the bed?" Then, with much whirring and clanking, there in all his glory, sitting in his spider-metch, was Pokey Minch himself.

Dammit, I take too long to update! AND STILL NO REVIEWS! WHAT THE HELL? Anyways, hope you enjoyed.

Mew: Hello. I'm pretty angry.

Oh God...

Mew: I got only ONE LINE YOU SHITTY EXCUSE FOR A FANFICTION WRITER!

NO! I BEG OF YOU!

SMAAAAAAAASH! OVER 9000 Damage!SatoshiTajiri12 was defeated!


End file.
